Bullet
by TheDoctorsKitteh
Summary: The Doctor goes out to buy some milk, Rory is walking home after a long day at the hospital. A bullet, a scream, a friend in need. Includes a lot of Doctor Whump. (FIRST FANFIC YAY)
1. Chapter 1

**Bullet- Chapter One.**

**Description:** The Doctor goes out to buy some milk, Rory is walking home after a long day at the hospital. A bullet, a scream, a friend in need.

Includes a lot of Doctor Whump.

**Characters/pairings:** 11th Doctor and River song. Amy Pond, Rory Williams.

**A/N:** This is my first fanfic here on fanfiction, so please if there are any mistakes or anything that is wrong feel free to review and let me know! I will take it as advice :)

"Mother, it has been a while since we've gotten some Mother Daughter time together. You know, so busy we are these days." River stated as she helped Amy put the groceries away.

Amy put down the bag on the counter. "You're right River." She smiled putting a hand on her shoulder. "But we aren't exactly alone at the moment. " she looked over to the Doctor who was silently fixing the T.V in the living room. The only noise heard was his sonic screwdriver. He looked very concentrated. His tweed jacket was thrown on the sofa and he had rolled up his shirtsleeves. 

River gave her mum a smug smile. "Don't worry mum, I'll take care of that."

Amy watched her daughter sneak behind her husband.

"Sweetie." She said in a sweet yet demanding tone. The Doctor jumped a little, hitting his head on the back of the T.V.

"Ow- uh yes River?" He turned to see his wife standing over him.

Amy snickered a little.

"We've seemed to run out of milk." She stated.

"But we just went shopping-" he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

"Go get. Now." She smiled.

The Doctor tried to protest but realized there would be no tea today without milk. And the Doctor loves his tea and jammy dodgers.

"Alright then. I'm going." He sighed, fixing the last screw in place before patting the T.V and sliding his jacket on. Once they heard the door close and the Doctor leave, River pulled out a bottle of milk from one of the grocery bags and smirked.

"Tea, mother?"

Amy grinned. "Oh you are good."

"I try."

Rory had had a long day at the hospital. There was more of a rush today and he had many patients since it was flu season. He took a relaxed sigh as he walked out catching up with his fellow nurse friends.

Meanwhile the Doctor had gotten caught up in the grocery store. He walked towards the fridge section to pull out milk when his eyes darted towards the candy section.

"No candy. Just milk. Just here to buy milk." He said to himself, resisting the urge to just pick one up.

"May I help you, sir?" The woman at the counter spoke up. "Oh yes, sorry." The Doctor approached the woman and placed the milk on the counter. He whistled and looked around, feeling a sense of danger. But he shook it off.

"I'd watch out sir." The woman said. "There's a gun man on the loose. You shouldn't get out of the house if I were you. He aims at the more pretty ones."

"Pretty?" the Doctor raised his eyebrow. Was this woman trying to flirt with him or warn him? He purchased the milk and walked out of the store.

A man walked in after him carrying a gun. He pointed the gun at the woman's head as he stole the cash that was in the cash register. Stuffing it in his backpack and hiding his gun he quickly walked out of the store before he could be caught. He had to blend in, he thought.

The first thing he saw was a man wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He immediately speed walked towards him and pretended he was walking with him.

"Um, hey."

The time lord didn't notice the man next to him as he was busy thinking and mumbling something to himself in gallifreyan.

"Um excuse me." The man said louder.

The Doctor snapped out of his thoughts and saw the man walking beside him.

"Oh sorry uh- Hullo." He said surprised, unsure why this random human decided to talk to him.

"I'm James." He shook his hand.

"The Doctor."

James have him an odd look at his name but continued.

"Listen, mate, could I have a ride home? I'm trying to avoid someone."

Police sirens could be heard in the background. "Well, some police." he mumbled but the doctor didn't hear him.

The Doctor looked at the man again unsure of what to say. He would give him a ride- but the only 'ride' he has is the TARDIS. And that again was parked at the Ponds house.

"I'd love to help you avoid whoever you're avoiding but I don't have a ride.. sorry."

The man looked at what the doctor was holding. "Yea you do. What's that in your hand?"

He looked down into his hand, he was holding the TARDIS key. Before the Doctor could reply, the sirens got louder and the man pulled out a gun. The Doctor backed away from him, scowling at the gun.

James pointed the gun to his forehead. "Take me. Now. Or I shoot you."

Rory was walking down the same road with his two mates, they saw the police cars nearing two people in the distance.

"Oh look. It's that man again." One of his mates said.

"Who?" Rory replied, not really interested.

"James Wood. He's a crazy gun man on the loose. He'll shoot anyone."

Rory nodded squinting his eyes to see the two men. The man with the gun shouted in anger as the police officer was about to arrest him.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted at the other man before taking his gun out and shooting him carelessly.

The other man screamed out in pain, as he fell to the ground.

Rory and his friends broke into run at the sudden sight.

"BLOODY HELL!" Rory panicked.

"He must be badly hurt!" One of them said.

The two friends knelt down to check the man as Rory stood in shock. He seemed familiar, that mop of brown hair and tweed jacket gave it away.

"Doctor!" He knelt beside his best friend.

"Yea you're right Rory. We've got to take him to a doctor!" "Bloody hell.." Rory whispered to himself as tears got to his eyes. The Doctors vision was slowly blurring, but he could see Rory hovering above him. "Rory.. I've been shot." The Doctor clenched his arm tight where he had been shot. "I-i know, I'm here okay, I'm with you." Rory knelt beside him, comforting him as he moaned in pain.

The two friends looked at Rory. "He knows you! C'mon then help us carry him to the hospital."

Rory thought for a moment. "No." He said. His friends looked at him in disbelief. "What? Rory he's hurt!"

"I uh I mean, I'll take him home, he- uhh can't go to the hospital, he's uhh afraid of them. I can take care of him." Rory tried to explain. If they took the Doctor to the hospital, they'd find out his two hearts. What if they start experimenting on him? Who knows what they'd want with an alien body.

His friends looked very confused."Stop being silly Rory! Now hurry up!" But went on with lifting up the wounded alien. Not knowing that of course.

Rory sighed, knowing there was no way his mates would believe him.

He pretended to pick him up in the direction of the hospital, but once he was properly holding the Time Lord, one arm under his knees and the other under his neck/shoulders, he took of in the direction of home. Leaving his two mates completely confused.

It was now he realized that the alien was actually very light. 'need to get him to eat more' he thought to himself as his nurse instincts kicked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bullet- Chapter 2.**

**So I wasn't actually expecting a response to the first chapter, thank you so so so much for the reviews and follows people! Much appreciated, and that's why I'm writing chapter two just now. **

**So, let's see what nurse Rory can do to help the poor Doctor!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who, I'm not even British (even though I've got the accent from living there my childhood… nah doesn't count does it :p)**

"-you know River, it gets pretty lonely here when you and the Doctor aren't around to stay." Amy sighed as she took a sip of her tea.

River looked up from where she was standing in the kitchen, mixing sugar in her tea. "What do you mean mum?"

"I mean you should come around more, it's nice having you two stay, and this house is so big with just the two of us living here. Just me and Rory, and you know… I can't have any kids."

River came over and sat on the sofa opposite her mother, facing her. She took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "You don't have to tell me. I can never not come and visit my lovely mother. And as for my husband, well he needs to be with family too. Don't worry mum, we will always come to visit."

Amy smiled and nodded. They both chatted and sipped their tea.

Rory neared the Pond house. The Doctor was trying to hold in his screams but they came out as loud moans in pain.  
>'"It'll be okay Doctor, I'll just take you inside-"<p>

"No..Rory." the Doctor protested, "The TARDIS-med..bay" he tried to form his sentences without wincing at how much his arm hurt.

Rory nodded. He understood the Doctor would feel more comfortable inside his time machine. And the TARDIS would help Rory heal him, as time lords do require different medicines, human ones could even be poisonous for the alien.

River stood up and took her mother's cup and her own and placed it in the sink. Amy looked out of the window.

"I wonder what's taking him so long.." she said, just before her husband came into sight, carrying her son-in-law, both their clothes stained in blood.

"oh they're back." She turned to River. "ah, just about time." Her daughter replied from the kitchen.

Wait, blood?

"RIVER! He's hurt! The Doctors badly hurt!" Amy jumped off the sofa and headed for the door, River running behind.

Amy gasped and covered her mouth, tears came to Rivers eyes.

"Father, what happened?!" she ran over to Rory who was heading for the TARDIS.

"No time to explain, hes been shot. Now open the door!" he stood in front of the TARDIS.

The TARDIS opened her doors wide, making small noises in worry for her thief. The three walked in, Rory ran over to the medical bay still with the Doctor in his arms. He gently placed him down onto the table.

"Right." Rory said, getting into nurse mode. "Amy, hand me those please." He pointed to a box of what looked like wipes or tissues. "he's loosing a lot of blood, we have to wrap his wound. But first clear off the blood. I'm sorry Doctor, this might hurt."

As Rory started to clean the blood off the Doctors arm, the Time Lord squirmed kicked his legs around as tears started to form in his eyes. River hand to hold him down and Amy brushed his brown fringe away from his eyes.

"Shh, it'll be okay." She whispered soft words to him, the Doctor tried to hold in his screams again, biting down hard on his bottom lip, causing that to cut open and bleed too. Tears then flowed down his cheeks, his face already red from pain.

"Where has he been shot? Is he dying?" River questioned.

"No, he'll be alright, it's just his arm." Rory stated as he applied something to the wound that the TARDIS provided.

"Oh bless." River closed her eyes in relief. It was then when the alien couldn't hold in his screams any more. He shut his eyes and threw his head back, screaming something in Gallifreyan. Most probably cuss words. The TARDIS hummed in sympathy.

Amy stood in shock, she had never heard him speak in his language, it was probably when he was in most pain when he expressed himself in his language.

Rory had finished wrapping his arm up. But still saw the Doctor in pain.

"Alright Doctor what hurts?" he placed his hand on his forehead. The Doctor screamed again in Gallifreayn. "English, Doctor."

"Can't we give him something to knock him unconscious? Hes in too much pain!" Amy suggested.

"Yes I would've but I'm not exactly sure what is best for HIS body." Rory replied, worry spread across his face. Just then the TARDIS bleeped and a syringe with some purple substance appeared. "that will do."

River moved over to the Doctor, Amy helping Rory position him for the shot. As Rory injected the liquid into the Doctor his throat had gone sore by now and all that could be heard was silent screams. River stroked his hair, and hummed an old Gallifreyan lullaby he had once told her. The time lords vision slowly blurred out as his screams slowly became small whimpers. Soon he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**BULLET-CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who! Or else id be constantly adding puns in the script cuz im weird :p**

**Here we go, Allons-y!**

Rory was sat in the chair across from the doctor in the med bay, as the time lord lay there. He had been unconscious for about 6 hours. It was about 11pm, well not in the TARDIS of course. But for Amy and River who were inside the Pond house pacing around restlessly in worry of the Doctor.

Rory noticed the Doctor had started to stir around a little, his eyes moving around under his eyelids.

"Doctor? Can you hear me?" Rory approached him and softly tapped his chest.

The Doctor woke up to the soft sound of his humming TARDIS. He looked up to see Rory with a relieved smile on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a "blah"

"what?' Rory said.

The Doctor couldn't seem to form any words in English. Another mumble in Gallifreyan escaped his mouth.

'Why can't I speak English?' he tried to say.

"Doctor I can't understand… wait I'll call Amy and River."

"It seems to be a side effect of the substance we gave him to get him to sleep." River said, studying the bottle that had the purple substance in it.

"Will he be able to speak English again?" Amy questioned.

River nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. It will wear off by tomorrow."

The Doctor moaned something again in Gallifreyan. It seemed like he wanted to get up.

"I think he wants to get up." Amy went to help him up.

"No, Amy he needs to rest. Don't care what he wants. We aren't risking another injury." Rory said as he layed the Doctor back down. The alien huffed, clearly not being happy about resting for so long. He wanted to be up and active again.

the TARDIS hummed happily. Everything was going to be fine.

**Okay and that's the end. Yes I know that was very very short. But I cant stand long fics, like I can read them, but I can't write so much or it drags on for me. Anyways, hope you liked this. And please check out my other story 'don't stop running'**


End file.
